The Royalmaiden's Journey
by ArneiaScarlett
Summary: When Arnuriel is sent to follow the Black Riders, she has no idea what kind of journey is waiting for her. She sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring for an adventure of a lifetime. Legolas/OC.
1. The Black Riders

**So, although I'm still doing HP, I got into an LOTR mood half way through. So now, I have two on the go, joy! I've used the movie script (CAUSE I LUV IT!) but the dates from the novels to keep track of stuff... And, song lyrics are making a comeback! Enjoy and review please!**

**Oh, and if any of the elvish is wrong, please feel free to send me a message to correct it!**

**Oh (again), and in this story Arneia's name is Arnuriel. It is more elfy, and the 'Arn' fits her real name and 'Riel' is her first middle name (if that makes sense). FYI, her full name is Arneia Riel Scarlett Lucia Sera. So yeah.**

**

* * *

**

_A duin asgar, a duin veleg_  
_Colo idh a rochbin vyrn_  
_A duin asgar, a duin veleg_  
_O gorthaur byr. Ego. A!_

- 'Flight To The Ford', Lord of the Rings cast

* * *

_19 September 3018_

I sat at the base of a huge oak, twirling my long curved bow between my fingers as I carefully watched Mirien take aim at the target five hundred metres off. My faithful handmaiden Rochestel sat on the ground beside me, as were other elves among the trees. The simple practise session had, as usual become a friendy competition between us.

"Come on Mirien!" one elf called encouragingly.

I watched as Mirien tensed and let fly. The arrow flew straight and true, but not true enough. It hit the target barely a centimetre off the bull's eye.

I smiled as I applauded.

"Lady Arnuríel!" Mirien called out and l raised an eyebrow.

"Are you challenging me?" I half smiled.

"Bertho!" Mirien commanded with a grin. _Dare it._

I sighed and stood up. I was generally not one for showing off, but I was one for competition, honour and acceptence. And I would accept his challenge.

"Good luck," Rochestel murmured.

I smiled at her and took up my position. Stringing the arrow, I raised the bow to my shoulder, my eye staring along the levelled length of the arrow. I took my aim carefully, I was not as skilled at archery as some of my kin were.

Taking a deep breath, I released my arrow and watched it slice into the target. I allowed a smile to play across my features again. It was not a centre hit, but it was closer than Mirien's!

"I bet you could not do that again!" Mirien scoffed. I span around, my pale blue dress swirling.

"Lasto lalaith nîn!" I laughed goodnaturedly. _Hear my laughter!_

"Lady Arnuríel," I heard a voice annouce suddenly, and I glanced around to see another elf striding towards us. Shorter than many, but just as blonde, I easily recognisd my old friend Haldir, the commander of the Lothlorien forces.

Rochestel was suddenly at my shoulder, taking my bow as I met Haldir. The commander bowed his head briefly.

"Arwen nîn, Galadriel mernre ellele," Haldir related. _My lady, Galadriel wants to see you._

"Le hannon," I replied, nodding, and beckoned to Rochestel. I wondered why Galadriel wanted me now, I would be seeing her later that evening...

"What do you think the lady wants?" Rochestel asked as we strode softly through Lorien, our bare feet making little noise in the moss.

"Amin caela n'noa," I shrugged lightly. _I have no idea._ "For no reason that I can think of. But then, who does ever know what my mother is thinking?"

"Very true," Rochestel laughed softly. "Tenna' telwan?" _Until later?_

"Tancave! Tenna' telwan," I replied with a smile. _Certainly! Until later. _I took my bow from her and watched her disappear through the trees to her own home where she lived with her brother. As I saw the last red of her gown flick away, I turned back to the greatest tree in Lothlorien; my home.

I mounted the twisting stairs quickly and expertly, knowing how tiring they had been to mortals many years ago!

As I stepped into the canopied entrance chamber, I made my way around and up the stairs to my parents' personal chambers. I instantly spied my mother at the balcony. She was tall, with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. They said I was her near-double.

"'Quel andune, Anuríel," Galadriel greeted, turning to me. _Good aternoon, Anuríel._

"Naneth, 'quel andune," I replied, giving a brief respectful curtsey. "Mani naa ta?" _Mother, good afternoon._ _What is it?_

Galadriel sat down slowly. "Tula, hama," she told me. _Come, sit._ I obediantly sat opposite her, automatically smoothing my gown.

"You know of the rochbin mor?" my mother asked. _The black riders._

I shivered slightly at the mere thought of the tortured creatures. "Of course."

"The black riders have left Mordor, travelling north-west," Galadriel informed me, and I frowned.

"Mani, mankoi?" I asked. _What, why?_ The riders had not left Sauron's gates for many years, why did they now have reason to venture beyond the black gate?

"Because the ring has been found," Galadriel replied, her gaze frozen.

My eyes widened as l bit my lip. The ring? The one ring, the ring of power? Sauron's own... "Where? Where are they headed?"

"I believe they go to the Shire, the country of the Peredhil, the Haflings," my mother explained. "The ring has been hiding there for many years, it seems, with Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf has found it but so has Sauron. The riders are on their way, and they will not spare the Hafling."

"So it has begun," I sighed.

"Yes," Galadriel agreed.

I raised my head. I could sense my mother had a task for me. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ride after them," another voice said and we both looked up. My father Celeborn was approaching. "As far as Rivendell, no further. Do not attempt to engage in a fight, but make sure they hurt no others."

"What about when they pass Rivendell?" I asked.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn is headed to the Shire to meet with Gandalf and the Hafling," Galadriel told me. "Do not worry. Just ensure they hurt no others. And that they go where we suspect. Inform your part-brother if they do not."

I frowned at my mother. I understood his commands, but not their reasoning, although I had a feeling. "Surely we do not want the Black Riders to go further than we can allow?"

"No," Celeborn agreed, "but I will not have you fight them alone."

"Mani?" I asked. _Why?_

My father glared. "You know why, Arnuríel. You cannot hope to fight them and win alone. I have given you freedom in your travels, but I give uou this command to obey. You will not fight them. Do not ask me to watch my second daughter sail to the Grey Havens."

I fell silent. We were on the touchy subject of my sister, Celebrían. I understood his reasoning, my feeling proved correct and I nodded. "I'll go at dusk."

* * *

I entered my room swiftly, knowing exactly what I was going to do as I strode to my clothing chest.

There was no need to pack garments, I often stayed in Rivendell and I always had at least one change of clothes there ready. My father had already sent for food to be packed for me, and orders for my stallion to be saddled.

I pulled open the chest, and hunted below two perfectly folded gowns. It did not take long to find what I needed; my ranging clothes. Blue grey in colour, it comprised of a white shirt and dark blue leggings, with a sash, and belts. My hooded tunic coat hung nearby, my matching boots beneath.

"Let me help you," a kind voice said as I lay the garments on the bed. Loyal Rochestel was back at my shoulder.

"Le hannon," I smiled back. _Thank you._ As she helped me unlace my gown, I sensed her discomfort.

"Mani naa ta?" I asked, slipping off my overgown. _What is it?_

"Manke naa lle auten?" Rochestel replied as she passed me my shirt. _Where are you going?_

"To Rivendell," I replied lightly.

"There is more to it than that," Rochestel perceived.

I sighed. I knew she would find out eventually. "The black riders have left Mordor, headed for Hafling country. I am to follow them as far as Rivendell, ensuring they hurt no others and that they go where we suspect."

Rochestel said nothing, but I could see that the news disturbed her. I began to chew my lip as I sat down to pull on my long boots, swiftly lacing them up with deft fingers. I felt Rochestel quietly and helpfully pull my hair back for me, securing it in a ponytail with twine. As usual, the untameable forelocks escaped Rochestel's fingers, curling around to frame my face as always. I shook them back as I swung my coat around me, knotting the sash over the top.

"Lle desiel?" Rochestel asked, as a clasped my double belts around my waist, my swords at my side. _Are you ready?_

I nodded with a grim smile and Rochestel followed me through the corridors and down the stairs.

Waiting at the base of our great tree, was a small group of gathered lords and ladies. Celeborn and Galadriel were present also, and Haldir held the reigns of my magnificent proud stallion Alrohar.

"Arnuríel," Rochestel added quickly. I turned and she passed my bow and a full quiver of arrows. I smiled as I took them from her, then gave a hug. Rochestel squeezed me back, then obediantly stepped away.

"Quel marth, mellon nîn," she told me and I nodded. _Good luck, my friend._

I turned away from Rochestel and faced my parents.

"Heru nîn, arwen nîn, amin naa lle nai," I said formally, bowing my head. _My lord, my lady, I am yours to command._

"Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín," Galadriel told me and leant forward to kiss my forehead. _May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life._

I nodded and crossed to Alrohar. As I took the reigns from Haldir, Alrohar ceased tossing his head and he pawed the ground impatiently. I swung myself easily into the saddle and secured my bow and quiver in their clasp on the saddle.

"Quel marth, Anuríel," my father bade me, as I took up my reigns. Alrohar began to prance excitedly. "Tira ten' rashwe." _Good luck Arnuíel. Be careful._

"Llye mela lle. Namaarie, iel nîn," my mother told me finally and I smiled. _We love you. Farewell, my daughter._

"Namaarie naneth, ada," I replied with an encouraging smile. _Farewell mother, father._

Alrohar needed only the lightest of squezes before he bounded away, easily cantering through the trees. I felt my hair whip out behind me. My next journey had begun.


	2. Haven

_I pray you'll be our eyes_

_And watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know_

- 'The Prayer', Celine Dion_

* * *

_

_22 September 3018 _

I rode hard for two days with little sign of the Black Riders, stopping to sleep for a few hours at midday when the sun was at its hottest.

On the third dayI was galloping hard across a plain, allowing Alrohar a long rein. I suddenly heard other the faint beat of other hooves, galloping, mixing with the thud of Alrohar's hooves. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the seven tortured black beasts of Mordor. They were running as hard as Alrohar, their hooded black riders urging them on with hisses.

The urge to draw my sword and turn was almost overwhelming, but I knew my strengths and I knew my orders. My father was right, I could never win against all seven and I would put my parents through the pain again. I was to follow, nothing more.

I squeezed the reigns, and at the light pressure on his mouth, Alrohar skidded to a halt, half rearing and tossing his head in impatience. I almost smiled, he was a boisterous stallion but he was obediant.

The black riders made no sign of having noticed us as they thundered past, galloping hard. I leant forward and patted Alrohar's neck. Waiting for the right moment, the right distance.

"Soora, Alrohar, ela san," I instructed. "Desiel?" _Follow, Alrohar, flank them. Ready?_

Alrohar tossed his head vigorously in reply, dancing on his hooves. I smiled, the Black Riders were just reaching the edge of the plains.

I nudged Alrohar's flanks. "Noro lim!" _Ride on!_

Alrohar leapt forward and was off, hard on their tail.

* * *

_27 September 3018 _

It was another four days before the Black Riders took me past Rivendell. We rested little, Alrohar was an elven stallion, his stamina greater than that of an average horse. When we did rest, we always caught them up.

They continued as we suspected, headed North-East, as I pulled Alrohar back to a canter. I turned him away, down the half hidden path to Imladris. Alrohar cantered easily over the long bridge, shaking his mane. I breathed a sigh as the horse trotted into the entrance court. While I enjoyed the freedom of ranging and travelling, I loved coming to Rivendell. It was like a second home to me, although I had never felt completely comfortable since Celebrían's passing. Yet I was almost as close with her husband and daughter as I had been with her, I still had family here.

I swung off Alrohar, and gave him a firm pat on the neck. He turned his head to playfuly nip my hair and I rubbed his forehead gently.

"Lle ume quel," I murmured. _You did well_. Alrohar snorted.

"Creoso, arwen nîn Arnuríel," a voice said, and I turned. _Welcome, my lady Arnuríel._

"Le hannon," I replied to the young elf who came forward and began to untack Alrohar for me. _Thank you._

"Master Elrond is waiting for you," the elf explained. "I will take your horse's tack."

I smiled as I gave Alrohar a last pat. "Le hannon au'!" _Thank you again!_

The elf grinned as I left and ran lightly up the steps. I found Elromd in his chambers.

"Vedui', Arnuríel, nae saiun luume'," Elrond greeted me with a smile, coming, forwards to embrace me. "Lle quel?" _Greetings, Arnuríel, it has been too long. Are you well?_

"Vedui', Elrond," I replied, hugging my half-brother, formality forgotten. "Amin quel, le hannon." _Greetings, Elrond. I am well, I thank you._

"Tula, hama," Elrond bade me, drawing me to the window seat. _Come, sit._ I seated myself down, tucking a loose strand of hair behind one ear.

"Tell me then, what news?" Elrond asked.

"We know nothing we did not know before," I replied. "The riders are still headed towards Hafling country, no break, no change."

"So we must assume the Ring truly is in the Shire," Elrond surmised.

"And hope that Gandalf and Estel reach the Shire before they do," I added.

"Indeed," my part-brother agreed. "If Estel will answer the call."

I frowned. "You doubt him, brother. He may have turned from his path, but not his honour. He will go."

"I hope you are right," he sighed. "How long are you to stay here."

"I was given no instruction as to the aftermath of my task," I replied. "Though, I wish to know what will become of the Riders."

"You must stay of course," Elrond nodded. "Arwen will be delighted." I smiled, I looked forward to seeing my niece, although she was almost more a sister, since the passing of Celebrían.

"Le hannon, Elrond," I thanked with a smile, rising with him.

"Arnuríel?"

I span around, and my smile broke into a grin. A beautiful young elf maiden was in the doorway, the complete opposite of me. While I was a Lorien elf, with blonde hair and light pale clothing, my niece was a pure Rivendell elf: dark hair, silk dark-coloured gowns. Our only similarity was the stunningly blue eyes Arwen had taken from Celebrían, that both she and I had, in turn taken from our mother.

Arwen raced over to me, in as dignified a manner as possible, to hug me hard.

"Arwen!" I laughed.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" she asked in her faint but determind voice. _Why are you here?_

I laughed. "Ar' orm nîn lindua ele lle!" _And my heart sings to see you!_

Arwen grinned apologetically. "Sut naa lle?" _How are you?_

"Mae, le hannon." _Well, thank you._

"So, why are you here?" my niece asked. "I heard you were coming but I did not know when."

"Neither did I," I admitted. "But, do you not know what has been happening?"

Arwen shook her head. I frowned at her Ada.

"She had no reason to know," he explained to me.

"She has every reason to know," I replied firmly. He had always been protective of his only daughter, but since Celebrían's passing, he had been loathe to let her go anywhere that compromised her safety.

"Tell me, Arnuríel, what is happening?" Arwen asked me patiently.

"It is believed that the Ring has been found," I told her steadily. "By Gandalf, in Hafling country. I am here because I was sent to track the Black Riders: they are searching for it. However, my orders were to go no further than Rivendell."

Arwen's eyes widened, and she turned to Elrond. "I had no reason to know this?"

"Until Arnuríel arrived, we could not be sure it truly was the Ring," he replied sharply.

"He is right, Arwen," I agreed.

"Hm," Arwen mused. "Well you are here now, you must rest."

I smiled gratefully and allowed her to take my hand and lead me from the room.

* * *

_16 October 3018 _

I remained at Rivendell for almost a month, happy to stay as long as I needed. Although at heart I was a wood elf, the open skies and light was welcoming.

It was after three weeks that I was called to Elrond's chambers and hurried there as quickly as possible.

I entered to see Arwen and Elrond already there.

"Mani naa ta?" I asked quickly. _What is it?_

"We have had heard that they are close, the hafling," Elrond swiftly related. "They did not meet with Gandalf, but with Estel."

I nodded in understanding. I was curious as to why Gandalf had not been there but I had enough faith in the mortal Aragorn to know he would keep the hafling safe.

"I want you to go and find them, Arnuríel," Elrond explained. "Estel and the hafling. They must be brought quickly to Rivendell. The riders will be on their tail, they must not find them!"

"Wait, Ada, let me go," Arwen requested. "I know this land better than Arnuríel, I can find them."

I nodded, it was true. "She is right, Elrond. Arwen would be better suited to this task than I. Let her go."

Elrond frowned, and I could tell exactly what was passing through his mind. Her safety. And something else, Estel. I knew my niece's feelings for the mortal, as did Elrond. But he was not as welcoming to them as I was.

"Arwen, Estel cannot blind you to the importance of this task," Elrond told her firmly.

"I do not go solely for him," Arwen replied sharply.

"He has turned from his path, we cannot expect that he will always suceed."

I frowned at Elrond but he pointedly ignored me. Arwen held his gaze. "He is a better man than you give him credit for."

"Elrond," I interrupted. "Let her go." My words had greater meaning than Arwen knew.

"Very well," Elrond agreed after a pause. "Arwen, go and prepare yourself." My niece nodded enthusiastically but firmly, she knew the seriousness of her task. As she swept away, Elrond frowned at me. "You encourage her too much," he admonished me, more a father than a brother.

"Elrond, some day you will have to let her go," I replied. "She has her mother's kindness, but she has your determination. You cannot always keep her safe."

"I will not lose her to a tribe of orcs," Elrond growled at me.

"No," I agreed, "because Arwen has more skill in ranging and fighting than Celebrían ever had. But Arwen is not her. You need to realise this, Arwen cannot stay at your side forever."

Elrond sighed. "Perhaps, but I will not lose her too."

"Do not think you are the only one who misses my sister," I replied.

* * *

I stood beside Elrond at the entrance arch, watching Arwen mount her grey stallion Asfaloth, donned in a similar coat to mine, dusky grey in colour.

"Lle desiel?" Elrond asked, as Arwen secured her blade._ Are you ready?_

Arwen nodded and smiled grimly.

"Quel marth," I told her. "Belain na lle." _Good luck. The Valar be with you._

"Uuma dela," Arwen replied with another smile._ Don't worry._

"No direl," Elrond gave her a final instruction. "Namaarie, iel nîn." _Be watchful. Farewell, my daughter._

"Namaarie ada, Arnuríel," Arwen nodded, and before we could reply, she had nudged Asfaloth away. _Farewell, father, Arnuríel._

I swallowed and bit my lip. Our hopes only with Arwen now. Arwen, Estel and one little hafling. This was only just beginning.


	3. The Brother's Council

_Let the sunlight free the heart,_

_Forever bound to roam,_

_And let the waking morning find_

_The weary traveller returning home._

- 'The Song Of Hope', Lord of the Rings cast

* * *

_21 October 3018 _

It was another five days before there was a word or sign from Arwen. But finally, an elf came running to find me in my chambers.

"Arwen Arnuríel!" the elf gasped, the effort clear. _Lady Arnuríel!_

"Mani naa ta?" I asked quickly. _What is it?_

"Arwen Undomiel, she has returned!"

I stood quickly, my book falling to the floor.

"She has brought the hafling but he is injured, a rochbin mor. Lord Elrond has requested your presence in the guest chamber." _A black rider._

"Le hannon," I told him, before racing away to the guest chambers. _Thank you. _Arwen had suceeded and was safe! But the hafling, we needed him...

I swung into the chamber, my skirt flying, to see Elrond and Arwen crouched over the bed. Both looked around as I entered.

"Arwen!" I greeted, throwing her a swift hug."Lle quel?" _Are you well?_

"Amin quel," Arwen replied. "Nan' i peredhil..." _I am well. But not the hafling..."_

I looked across to the bed. The creature there was mortal, a human figure, but as small as a child, with thin pale features and curly dark hair. As I watched, Elrond's fingers probed his wound knowingly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They were ambushed upon Weathertop," Arwen explained. "He was struck by the Witch King."

"And yet he lives?" I gasped. Few elves had that stregth, yet alone a hafling of his size.

Suddenly there was a moan, blue eyes blinked. Elrond bent forward. "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." _Hear my voice, come back to the light._

Frodo's eyes rolled and he sank back again into sleep. Elrond rose.

"He will live. He is stronger, than we anticipated. Perhaps he can undertake this task."

"It is notin our power to give him such a quest," I disagreed. "Only if he chooses it."

Elrond nodded and we watched the sleeping hobbit. "We will see."

* * *

_24 October 3018 _

"When will the council take place?" Arwen asked me. We were sat in her sunlit chambers, her in a silken pale blue gown. Erinbereth leaned against a pillar, plaiting a lock of dark brown hair softly between her long pale fingers, wearing a deep red silk gown. I sat across from her, on the edge of the balcony, in a lilac dress my niece had lent me.

"Tomorrow," I replied. "We are waiting for three more to arrive."

"Who?" Arwen asked. "Elves? Men?"

"Three messengers," Erinbereth said. "A man from Gondor, Boromir, son of the Steward Denethor. Another is-" she paused and I sensed them both looking at me, "-Prince Legolas from Northern Mirkwood."

I did not look around but I knew they both saw my smile. I missed Legolas, I hadn't seen him for several years. Years that felt like a day when I was with him, but a lifetime without.

"And the other?" Arwen asked.

"A dwarf, Gimli son of Gloin," I replied quickly, admittedly in a vain attempt to stop Erinbereth's own grins.

"Why does my father not allow me to attend," Arwen sighed.

"Arwen, you know why," I reasoned. "AfteralI I only go to represent Lorien and I am your father's part-sister. And there will be perhapsten of us there. Only one of the Peredhil will attend, Frodo."

Arwen sighed again, in regret.

"Excuse me," a voice said. I turned at thew voice to see a young Elf maiden in the doorway, Vanloth.

"Lady Arnuríel," Vanloth smiled, "Legolas has arrived."

l stood quickly, but looked around to Arwen. She smiled and nodded, permitting me to go.

"Thank you, Vanloth," I replied. I slipped past her and hurried through Rivendell. I came to the balcony overlooking the entrance courtyard and saw two horses below.

One was a handsome grey that I recognised, and I smiled as it's rider swung himself to the ground. I watched as he looked around, and glanced up, his piercing blue eyes meeting my own.

A smile broke across his features, as I laughed and raced lightly down the steps. Legolas ran to meet me, and I threaded my arms around his neck and hugged him. Legolas returned the greeting, I could feel his fingers tangled in my long blonde hair.

"Where have you been!" he asked, as I pulled away slightly but my hands still resting on his shoulders. "I haven not seen you for five years!"

"Well, where have you been?" I retorted with a smile, knowing we would get nowhere.

"I have been ranging, for my father."

"As have I," I countered.

"Then it's not my fault," Legolas replied.

I laughed. "Well don't look at me."

Legolas stroked her face with a finger. "I don't want to look anywhere else."

I smiled softly, touching his hand with mine. Legolas bent down and kissed me gently. I returned the kiss, before pressing my forehead lightly against his own.

"Nae saiun luume'," Legolas murmured softly, and I smiled. _It has been too long._

"Sut naa lle?" I asked, opening my eyes. _How are you?_

"Mae," he replied, nodding once. _Well._ He paused and I saw his eyes flicker sideways to touch upon the mortal man. Boromir had swung down from his horse and was watching us, frowning a little._ "_Ya naa tanya edan?" _Who is that human?_

"Boromir, Denethorion, o Gondor," I replied softly. _Boromir, son of Denethor, of Gondor._

"l Naugrim?" _The Dwarf?_

"Gimli, Gloinion." _Gimli, the son of Gloin._

"Gloin?" Legolas frowned. I knew he recognised the name, from Gloin's own unfortunate travels through Mirkwood.

I cocked my head at him. "Do not hold his father's actions against him, Legolas."

"Of course I will not," Legolas replied stiffly.

I frowned, but smiled lightly in suspision. I understood his feeling. Though I held no personal grudge against Gimli the dwarf, there was a greater matter to consider. The vendetta all elves held for all dwarves. There would be conflict between my elf and this dwarf, if only for their races. I had had few dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days.

"Be nice," I said finally and Legolas looked down at me with a grin, and pressed his forehead briefly against mine.

"Arwen nîn, heru nîn?"_ My lady, my lord?_

I looked around to see a young elfling.

"Lord Elrond wishes to see my lord Legolas immediatly."

I nodded and the elfing hurried away. "Come on, let us go. I must speak with Gandalf anyway. I will see you later."

Legolas squeezed my hand as we ascended the stairs. "I expect too, I've just found you again. I am not letting you go that soon!"

* * *

_25 October 3018 _

I entered the open council chamber to find Elrond already there with the mortal men and the dwarves. I bowed my head to them respectively as I approached my part-brother.

"Lle desiel?" I asked. _Are you ready?_ Elrond nodded.

"I hope you will be speakin' in a tongue we can all understand at this meeting," the dwarf Giml grunted, and I glanced around. Elrond frowned.

"And I hope you will be minding your tongue at this meeting," he replied. "Especially in regard to those hearing it."

"And who is hearing it," Boromir, the Gondorian steward's son asked, "for we have been introduced to no one. For example may I ask who this fair elf is that so many seem to bow down to yet seems to have done nothing?"

He was gesturing at me.

"This," Elrond glared, drawing himself up, "is the Lady Arnuríel, royal maiden of Lothlorien. She is the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and is a close friend of mine. She is here as an ambassador for Lorien after tracking the Black Riders from Mordor. She is far older than you, and done more than you ever will. You would do better to treat her with more respect."

"Is someone not?" another voice questionned, and I turned to see Legolas enter, a few elves at his back. I smiled.

"No, I am fine," I assured him, and he nodded. Boromir still looked irritated.

"And this is his Highness, Lord Legolas of Mirkwood," Elrond added, and Legolas nodded his head. "He is son of Thranduil." I noticed Gimli start and glower, he remembered also. "He is here also as an ambassador."

"So what great things have elves done? Say, what have you done, my lady?" Boromir asked as he turned back to me, his sarcasm evident. Legolas started and moved as if to make for him, but I stood firm.

"As you may well know, my Lord Boromir, while your mortal women are not employed in armies, elves are indifferent to their fighters. I was trained in arms since I was a child, and I often take out patrols through our woods. I and Master Elrond fought at the last Great Battle, alongside Isildur himself. We saw Sauron fall, the Ring cut from his finger."

"Really, and yet you failed to make Isildur cast the Ring into the flames after?" Boromir smirked.

"I believe there was fault on both parts, my Lord," I replied lightly. "Afterall, Isiludur carried the Ring, and I believe he was your ancestor, not mine."

Boromir's smirk faded as Fodo and Gandalf entered the chamber. I turned away to my own seat, opposite Elrond and beside Legolas. This was a council to discuss the near future, not a mutual war of whose fault was the distant past.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond greeted. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal beside him. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

I looked around as the little Peredhil, Frodo, rose and walked tentatively forward. He lay the small Ring on the pedestal, before stepping back to his seat. There was some kind of relief about him as he sat down.

"So it is true…" Boromir murmured.

"The Doom of Men," I heard another man mutter.

I bit my lip slightly as Boromir rose to address the Council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approached the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Boromir reached out a hand towards the Ring, and I tensed slightly. He had no idea of the power it held, only those of us who had seen its effects knew the distruction the band of gold could cause. I sensed Legolas tensing beside me as Boromir's fingers hovered above the Ring.

"Isildur's Bane," someone murmured.

"Boromir!" Elrond commanded and a new harsh sound hit me like a hurricane.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk," Gandalf cried, storm clouds gathering. "Ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." _One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them. _The dark tongue of Mordor.

I clenched my hands, trying to push the words out of my head. I felt a hand take mine firmly, Legolas.

As Gandalf's voice faded, I took a deep steadying breath. Legolas squeezed my hand and I shot him a brief smile.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond berated Gandalf.

"And never again," I added, still breathing hard.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, Lady Anuríel," Gandalf replied raspily, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil!" He shot Boromir a final scathing glance and retook his seat.

"It is a gift," Boromir muttered, not put off by Gandalf's warning. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He was up again, pacing around the council. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn replied. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snapped scathingly.

Beside me, Legolas rose sharply.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Legolas," I murmured softly.

"Aragorn?" Boromir realised. "This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorm commanded gently. _Sit down, Legolas._

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir stated, sitting back down.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said loudly. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond agreed. "The Ring must be destroyed." I nodded to myself, it was the only way.

"Then what are we waiting for?" one of the dwarves burst out. I recognised him as Gimli, the son of Glóin.

Gimli clasped his axe, and approached the pedestal. He brought his axe down with a roar, striking the Ring with full force. As suspected, Gimli was repelled, thrown to the ground. Shards of his axe littered the ground.

"Ascarer," Legolas muttered. _Impetuous one._ I smiled.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond explained. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"Ash Nazg," someone whispered, and my eyes flickered upon the Ring.

"One of you must do this," Elrond went on.

There was a pause. I considered it briefly, but I had a feeling this was not my path, to carry the Ring.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir muttered. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked, rising again. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"If not, Middle-Earth will die regardless," I agreed, standing beside him and Boromir glowered at me. "No matter how many perish to destoy the Ring, more will do so if we do nothing."

"And I suppose you Elves think you're the ones to do it?" Gimli accused gruffly. I swiftly placed a restraining hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

I closed my eyes in regret. Gimli's words were enough, as the council erupted, the Elves rising in anger. I stood back, chewing my lip, knowing this argument would not cease without command.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shrieked from within the fray. I sighed and left Legolas to it, moving over to Elrond.

"So much for Elf decorum," I murmured to my part-brother. Elrond nodded.

"We need the Ring out of here," he replied. "I will not have its evil residing in Imladris."

"Nor would I willingly have it in Lorien," I agreed. "But it can go nowhere until this ceases."

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?" Gandalf roared over the fray. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

"Ash Nazg Durbatulûk!" I froze as I stared at the Ring beside me. "Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"

None of the council members heard the Ring as the intensity of the argument increased.

"I will take it!"

I swung around, and stared down at the small voice from the small hobbit as he struggled to make himself heard.

"I will take it!" Frodo repeated, raising his voice.

I bit my lip in pity for the Peredhil. This should not have been his burden, yet he had taken it.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo told the now quiet council. "Though... I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf told him, moving over to stand the hafling, his hands on his shoulders.

Beside me, I sensed Aragorn rise. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He approached Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," a familiar voice added and I smiled as Legolas joined the three.

"And my axe!" Gimli growled. He strode across and glowered at Legolas. Legolas shot me an exasperated look and I smiled again.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir stated. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!"

I swung around at the stout little voice to see the stout little hobbit Sam running forwards. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

I half laughed in bewilderment.

"No indeed," Elrond agreed, shooting me a bemused glance. "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam looked guilty for a moment.

"Wait! We're coming too!"

My eyes widened as Elrond and I both whipped around, and Merry and Pippin darted around us to join Frodo.

"Aiya, lle tela?" Elrond muttered at the interuption. _Oh, are you finished?_

I laughed. "Amin n'rangwa peredhilea!" _I don't understand these haflings!_

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry stated.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing," Pippin added. I raised a bemused eyebrow.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry muttered

"Nine companions…" I surmised and looked to Elrond, who nodded.

"So be it!" he agreed. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin agreed. "Where are we going?"

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! Hopefully, back on a roll! Enjoy!**

**Neia x**


	4. A Departure

_Star of Eärendil,_

_Look d__own, hear our cry._

_Ever shining perfect light, emblazon the sky._

_Heed us as to thee we sing,_

_Enlighten us in the hope you bring._

_Guide our way and aid us from on high._

- 'Star Of Earendil', Lord of the Rings cast

_

* * *

14 November 3018_

"Arwen Arnuríel?" _Lady Arnuríel?_

I glanced up. It was Elrond. I frowned slightly and closed my book as he crossed before me.

"Formality?" I asked with a light smile. It had been nearly a month or so since the council, and still another month before the new Fellowship were to depart.

"I have a favour to ask," Elrond told me, and I cocked my head slightly.

"Anything," I told him firmly.

Elrond sighed. "When do you plan to return to Lothlorien?"

I hook my head, biting my lip. "I do not know. I have no made plans, nor was given further instruction. Why? Do you wish me to go?"

"Not at all," Elrond disagreed. "But the Fellowship will pass close to Lorien, if not through it and I would ask the Royalmaiden to accompany them."

I frowned. "Accompany?"

"Not as part of the Fellowship, not to go further than Lorien. Your parents would never forgive me!"

I smiled at the truth of his words.

"But if you were to travel their way anyway, I would feel more comfortable knowing they had just a little more protection, at least for a part. And only three of the nine have seen Lorien, two not for a long while. They may benefit fom your guidance."

I nodded. Elrond's plan made perfect sense. "Amin weera." _I agree._ "Does Aragorn know? Or Gandalf?"

"No, not yet."

I nodded again, rising, and made for the door. "I will tell them now."

"Very well."

As I left, Elrond called after me. "Besides, you will have longer with Legolas!"

I grinned with turning back.

* * *

_25 December 3018_

I flitted down the steps to the entrancre arch. The haflings were there already, the pony Bill, Gimli, gathering elves. Legolas was there. It was more than a month after Elrond had asked me to accompany the Fellowship, and I had had plenty of time to prepare. Alrohar had already gone, travelling alone to Lorien. I was not worried about him, he knew the way and he was mine only by his choice. Like all elvish mounts, he was wild.

Aragorn and Gandalf had been unphased, if not welcoming of Elrond's plan. Boromir and Gimli had been less happy with the arrangements, while the hobbits had been slightly confused and accepting. Legolas had been the hardest to convince, but even then it had not taken long. He knew I was as capable as any, and I think he was pleased, if anything!

I adjusted my bow at my back and passed Arwen. She nodded at me as I went.

"Namaarie, Arwen," I whispered._ Farewell, Arwen._

"Namaarie. Quel martth," she replied. _Farewell. Good luck._

I nodded, and stood by Elrond. "Lle desiel?" he asked._ Are you ready?_

l nodded and smiled grimly. Elrond bowed his head and turned to the assembled fellowship. Frodo was looking nervous and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Elrond announced. "On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Arnuríel will go with you as far as Lothlorien. Ríel, tira ten' rashwe. Belain na lle." _Ríel, be careful_._ The Valar be with you._

I nodded and stepped forward to stand by Aragorn.

"Farewell," Elrond bade us. "Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Elrond spread his arms, and I pressed my hand to my heart and extended it, head bowed. Legolas and Aragorn followed suit, the elvish farewell.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf announced. Frodo turned slowly and glanced around at us all. He swallowed, before uncertainly walking forward, out and under the arch.

I gave Elrond a last nod of farewell, before turning to follow Legolas. Legolas gave me an encouraging smile.

"Lle desiel?" he asked, repeating Elrond's words._ Are you ready?_

I nodded back truthfully, as I suddenly heard the softest whisper ahead.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

I smiled to myself as Gandalf replied, "Left." They were going to need help. I wasn't it, but I was a start.

* * *

**Only a short one this time, but the next one is a pretty superlong one. Should be up in a few hours! Apologies to all those who hoped there would not be a 10th walker. Not that Riel is. (I hate it when people put 10th walkers!). Riel's more of a stalker.**

**Neia x**


	5. Snow To Stone

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home_

- 'May It Be', Enya

* * *

_8 January 3019_

It had been many days since we left Rivendell. Progress had not been slow, but with an old pony and four haflings, it was not as swift as I was comfortable with. I could tell Legolas felt the same but we kept quiet. Gandalf had estimated a fourty day trek until we reached the Gap of Rohan.

We stopped during some craggy rocks for a break and Sam instantly set about cooking some meat he called sausages.

I smiled as Boromir sparred with Merry and Pippin, calling instructions to the Haflings. They were picking up the tips of sword play quickly. Aragorn was grinning beside me with his pipe.

"Two, one, five!" Boromir called. "Good. Very good."

"Move your feet," Aragorn added encouragingly.

"You look good, Pippin!" Merry shouted excitedly.

Pippin grinned his reply. "Thanks."

"Faster!" Boromir commanded, and the Haflings obediantly attacked again.

"Ron wethrine amin, peredhilea," I smiled and Aragorn snorted beside me. _They deceived me, these Haflings._

"Amin weera," he replied with a smile. _I agree!_

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," I heard Gimli grumble from behind me, "which I note they're _not_, I'd say we were taking the _long _way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

My eyes widened and I glanced around, my hair flying.

"No Gimli," Gandalf replied. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Come on. Good," Boromir called encouragingly, and I turned back to them with a frown. I knew of Moria and I never wanted to step foot there. It was stone, dark, underground...

"Arnuríel," a voice called, and I glanced around. Legolas was standing just off the rest of us, staring across the landscape at a black cloud. I rose and leapt across to him on light feet.

"Mani naa ta?" I asked softly. _What is it?_

"Mani naa _tanya_?" he replied, with a frown. _What is that?_

I looked to the strange cloud. It was moving, swirling blacks and greys, moving quickly towards us.

"Amin caela n'noa," I said. "?..." _I have no idea. But wait..._

"What is that?" Sam asked from behind us.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli grunted in reply.

"Lao..." I murmured. _No..._ It was moving too fast, too dark for the blue sky.

"It's moving fast… against the wind," Boromir muttered.

I sensed Legolas tense besde me and I looked around at him.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he cried, and my eyes widened as they snapped back to the Crebain. Saruman's spies!

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, and I leapt down from my vantage point.

"Nurta, Ríel, asca," Legolas hissed, as I grabbed my tell-tale swords up from the ground. _Hide, Ríel, hurry._

"Hurry!" Boromir repeated, and I heard him pulling Merry and Pippin with him.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn called to the Hafling. I flung myself to te ground and rolled under a thin bush, lying flat and still, leaving the dusky blue of my coat to hide me. I waited.

Suddenly, darkness flew across the sun for a moment as the birds streaked over our heads, cawing. They circled, calling to each other, before re-grouping and departing across the hills South.

I waited a moment, before rolling back out and rising in one fluid movement, gripping my swords. Pippin rolled out against my leg and I helped him up.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf explaind, "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

My eyes widened as I bit my lip. Caradhras... the treacherous white mountain.

_

* * *

11 January 3019_

We forged our way along a narrow cliffpath, battling against the blinding snow storm in determination. I was lucky, Legolas and I could lightly tread across the snow, our strength preserved. The others were fighting through the packed powder, up to their waists in snow. I was starting to feel the effects of the cold, shivering ever so sligtly, my hair whipping about my face.

I suddenly heard a voice, calling on the wind, and I frowned. It could be the whistle of the wind, but I was sure it was something else.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!_

"Legolas, lasto!" I called to Legolas in front of me

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas shouted back.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed behind us. Of course.

There was a sudden tremor, a shudder, and I instinctively flung myself back against the cliff face as a horde of rock slabs and boulders fell from above us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted back. He stepped forward, rising on the snow.

"Gandalf!" I screamed, the path of Caradhras was impossible with Sarumn watching.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Gandalf commanded to the air._ Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_

But it didn't help, I could still hear Saruman, drowning out Gandalf's words.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" _Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!_

There was a second shudder and this time I glanced up to see a sheet of white descending. In the same moment I wasted looking, Legolas shoved me backwards before snatching Gandalf from the edge.

I took a last breath before everything fell into white darkness, cold empiness. I couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't breathe...

But suddenly, there was a break in the cold, and a hand hauled me up out of the snow and held me close. Legolas... I gladly remained still, preserving what little body heat there was, before turning my head to inspect the Fellowship. Everyone was snowy, frozen and huddling together.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir bellowed. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn disagreed.

"We're already too close to Saruman!" I added

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it," Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

There was a pause as we all watched Gandalf, shivering. "Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!" He was hugging Merry and Pippin to him. Both looked on the verge of death already.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked. I held my breath. I did not like the idea of making for the Gap of Rohan, but nor did I want to travel through the Mines of Moria. I had a feeling that neither my nor Legolas' presence would be welcomed.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo decided, and my heart sank.

Gandalf nodded. "So be it."

* * *

_13 January 3019_

We strode swiftly but quietly along the edge of a lake, under the shelter of a rock face. I saw Gandalf and Frodo talking ahead, and wondered how Frodo was bearing his heavy burden.

"The Walls… of Moria!" Gimli suddenly announced, as we faced a sheet of rock

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he explained, knocking his axe against the rock. We followed him, hands to the cliff. I knew I could be no help, even elf eyes could not make out this door and I had never been to Moria before.

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf agreed, "their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas murmured and I smiled to myself. I heard Gimli grumbling under his breath.

There was a light splash and my eys snapped to Frodo, as he snatched his foot back. I frowned at the still water. Too still?

"Now… let's see," Gandalf muttered ahead. "Ithildin-" He ran his hnd over the rock. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight."

He turned to look up at the inky empty sky, just s the moon emerged from cloud. Silver lines grew bright on the rock face, outlining a door of two columns beneath an wide arch, a star in the center. Elvish words curved across it and I read the easily. The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf repeated out loud.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple," Gandalf shrugged. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He turned back to the gate. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" _Gate of the Elves, open now for me!_

Nothing happened.

Gandalf frowned and tried again. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."_ Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue._

Again nothing.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin observed beside me. Gandalf glanced around at him, annoyed. He pushed against the doors, but they didn't move. I doubted Gandalf had expected them to.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs," Gandalf muttered to himself.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked and Gandalf turned on him.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin shrank a little beside me and I touched his shoulder encouragingly. He looked up at me and I smiled, before crossing past the doorand sitting down at the base of a tree.

We waited for a time, while Gandalf attempted different passwords and failed with each one. Legolas joined me.

"Wht do you think it is like in Moria?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Dwarfy?"

Legolas smirked at me.

"I don't know," I went on seriously, biting my lip as I watched Aragorn and Sam set the pony loose. "But I already feel uncomfortable. I've spent so many years avoiding Moria."

"We'll keep you safe, uuma dela," Legolas told me. _Don't worry._ I caught a hint of patronism and raised an eyebrow.

"You may be better with a bow, Greenleaf, but you know I can take you down with a sword anytime I like." Legolas grinned.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf sighed, sitting down by Frodo. I let out a chilly breath, watching the rippling water as Frodo stod up.

"It's a riddle," he frowned.

I frowned too. The water was still rippling. It was tking too log to settle.

"Speak 'friend' and enter," Frodo read. "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Rippling, rippling. "Dina," I murmured to the water. _Be silent._

"Mellon…" Gandalf replied to Frodo.

I span around as the doors opened with a deep rumble, stone scrapng. I frowned once more at the lake and followed Legola unwillingly into the darkness. There was the smell of stone and musty air, mixed with a stench I knew all too well. The smell of battle and death.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli told Legolas boldly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

There was a sudden bright light as Gandalf's staff glowed with light.

"And they call it a mine," Gimli went on. "A mine!"

"No..." I muttered. There was something very wrong here.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir muttered. He was right. Gandalf raised his light to reveal rotting broken forms of the dead strewn across floors, up against walls.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli roared as Legolas bent beside me to inspect a carcass. He ripped out an arrow before dropping it in disgust.

"Goblins!" he muttered.

Instinctively I whipped my double blades from my back, Legolas' bow strung within secnds. I heard two more grates of metal behind me, as I guessed Aragorn and Boromir had drawn out their ownswords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir decided swiftly and I could not disagree. "We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!"

I obediantly started backwards, still starng forward into the darkness, feeling the uneven floor of bones under my feet with a sick feeling inside.

"Frodo!"

I span around and stared in horror. I had been rigt to be suspicious of the water.

There was something in it, some huge creature with giant tentacles that held Frodo in its slimy clutches.

"Strider!" Sam shouted, running out to the water's edge, draing his short blade. "Get off him! Strider!"

The other hobbits were clinging to Frodo in an attempt to keep him from the creature, in vain. It was too strung.

But as I swiftly resheathed my blades, the creature released Frodo and sank out of sight beneath the surface. I frowned, slowly pulling my bow from my back. It surely hadn't given up that easily?

I was right. I sprang back as the creature explodedwith a roar, seizing Frodo and lifting him into the air with ease.

"Frodo!" Merry cried.

Legolas ran past me and I followed swiftly, stringing my bow. Without hesitation, I shot, hit a tentacle and restrung. Legolas' own arrow mirrowed my own hit.

Suddenly Frodo was wildly flung into the air and caught, lowered towards a gapping mouth in the water, lined with fang like teeth. Aragorn swifty cut through one tentacle and the hobbit fell into Boromir's arms.]

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf roared, and I stumbled backwards, grabbing Pippin and pulling him with me.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled and Legolas took his careful aim.

"Legolas! Hen!" I shouted back._ Legolas! Eye! _I expected this was his aim regardless, but I would take no chances.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn commanded as Legolas let fly. I was unsurprised to watch the arrow pierce the beast's right eye and the creature reeled back with a roar.

"Run!"

I ran. Pushing Pippin ahead of me into the darkness, not looking back. I heard thunders, crashes and saw the dust crumble into complete darkness and final silence.

I turned back around, but there was no telling which direction I faced.

* * *

**LOL, 13 January is my birthday!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Neia x**


	6. Dwarf Halls

_Gone, lost, mourn, despair_

_Grieve for the realm that once was there._

_Gone, lost, mourn, lament_

_The end of the glory none could prevent._

- 'Lament For Moria', Lord of the Rings cast

* * *

_13 January 3019_

I was breathing hard. I forced myself not to panic, to remain calm. I had never felt worse. Fighting for my life against orcs was better than this. I knew what I was doing then, comfortable in the knowledge of my abilities. Here my extreme senses were useless. I was blind, deaf, but I could smell the dust, the age, the stone, the war. Worse, I was trapped within it, nowhere to go, helpless. Where was Earendil's light...

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said from somewhere near me. A sudden light appeared and I immediatly looked to it in relief. There was a light hand on my shoulder and I half jumped. Then I breathed in relief. Legolas.

"We must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf went on. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"Lle anta amin tu?" Legolas asked softly, as the Fellowship went slowly after Gandalf._ Do you need help?_

"Lao," I replied. _No_. "Aníron gwanna... Mani naa tanya nat'"_ I wish I could leave... What is that thing?_

"Amin caela n'noa," Legolas said, with a last look back at the blocked entrance. _I have no idea_. "Uuma dela. Lle desiel?" _Don't worry. Are you ready?_

"Mae," I nodded. _Yes_.

"Lle auta yeste'," Legolas told me._ You go first._

I swallowed and followed Gandalf's light, hearing Legolas' comforting yet ever-so-light tread behind me. It would be alright... At least here Sauron could not reach us.

* * *

_25 January 3019_

Time passed. We soon reached a kind of crossroads in the rock, or path split into three. I halted, expectantly waiting for Gandalf to press on.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf murmured.

I restrained myself from speaking rudely. I would rather be lost in Mordor than here...

The Fellowship dispersed to sit quietly.

"Tula sinome, esta," Legolas murmured in my ear._ Come here, rest._ I followed him to sit at the base of a rock, dropping my bow and blades from my back.

I took a steadying rough breath. "Amin n'suula sinome, amin delotha ta."_ I can't breathe here, I hate it._

"Amin sinta," Legolas replied, sitting down by me._ I know._

I looked up at his sympathetic face, gentle eyes and knew I was moaning. He felt the same way I did, of course he he did. He didn't need me speaking it aloud. "Amin hiraetha."_ I'm sorry._

"Uuma dela, Ríel," he pressed. _Don't worry, Ríel._ He took one of my hands gently.

I heard Pippin mutter something about hunger and half smiled. The one track mind of the halfling.

Legolas' fingers entwined with mine and suddenly I found myself a part of the game elflings would play. The fight to hold down the other's fingers. I fought back hard, there was comfort in this fierce familiarity.

Suddenly I found my fingers frozen within Legolas' hand.

"Lle lava?" he asked. _Do you yield?_

I half laughed, as Legolas gently let my fingers loose but still held them gently.

"Lle anta est," he commented, frowning at me. _You need to rest._

I shook my head. "Lao. Amin nuava mae." _No. I will be well._

Legolas smiled, but I could see he only half believed me.

"Amin vesta!" I insisted. _I promise!_

"I will hold you to that," Legolas murmured, reverting to the common tongue, and I smiled.

"Oh!" Gandalf suddenly said above us. "It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry gasped, as Legolas half pulled me up. I resheathed my blades and Legolas handed me my bow, as we followed the others down a dark stairway. More dark.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf commented. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We finally passed through an arch into a more open space. Despite the restriced beam of Gandalf's staff, I guessed that we were in a far bigger place than we could see. The ir was freerer, more open.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf muttered, and his staff illuminated a great hall.

I stared around in shock. Never before had I seen such skilled work from such limited resources. Pillars stretched high above out heads, with great arches.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf announced.

"Incredible..." I murmured, surprised at my own reaction.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam muttered.

We continued through the hall, and I could not stop myself gazing around Strangely, it reminded me of my own home. The pillars like the trees, the far away ceiling the leafy canopy. A stone copy of Lothlorien.

"Haugh!"

I was brought back below earth sharply as Gimli ran toward a patch of light, the brightest I had seen yet. Real light.

Gandalf turned. "Gimli!"

We followed Gimli towards the small room and I slowed upon the sight. It was a tomb, a crypt sitting in its centre, surrounded by more carcasses of goblins and dwarves alike.

"No! No!" Gimli sobbed, kneeling at the crypt's end.

I frowned. We couldn't waste sentimental time.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,'" Gandalf read off. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

I swallowed impatiently as Gandalf handed Pippin his staff and hat and bent down, to take up a large and battered volume from a corpse's hands.

"Amin dele," Legolas muttered to me.

Gandalf opened the book and brushed dirt from its old worn pages as Gimli reeled Dwarfish chants.

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi..."

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas added to Aragorn.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall,'" Gandalf read. "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep.'"

I began to chew my lip uncomfortably. I felt Legolas take my hand and I held tight, stepping slightly closer.

"'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out… They are coming!'"

There was a sudden crash!

I jumped, my eyes snapping to the source. Pippin faced us, his face a picture of shock, as the corpse of some incomprehensible creature fell back into a well. Pippin winced with every smash that echoed through the stone around us.

If something did still sleep in these mines, we had certainly alerted it now if we had evaded it so far...

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled, snatching back his belongings. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

I was about to speak up for Pippin when there was a soft boom. Boom. Boom.

Drums. Echoing through the halls. And I knew that these was no goblin drums.

"That is no goblin," I murmured aloud.

"Frodo!" Sam gasped, and Frodo half unsheathed his sword. The blade glowed thrilling blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas realised. I span around towards the doors as Boromir rushed past to look out as an arrow whistled past him.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn commanded the hobbits.

"But keep your swords ready," I added, running to help the others with the doors. There was a bellow as I pulled a spear from a carcass; flimsy but better than nothing.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir muttered as he shoved old weapons against the door. I tossed the spear to him, following it with an old sword. Then I fell back, pulling my bow from my back and stringing it. Legolas joined me, his eyes focussed on the door.

"Tira ten' rashwe, Ríel," he murmured to me, taking his eyes off the door for a moment to cast me a piercing look. "Lle vesta?" _Be careful, Ríel. Do you promise?_

I nodded. "Amin vesta. Ae lle uma."_ I promise. If you do. _

Legolas nodded.

"Argh! Let them come!" Gimli bellowed behind us. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Creatures began to smash at the doors and the moment I saw I clear shot through the wood, I took it. I heard the satisfying wail, and restrung, taking up aim again. Shoot, restring.

But the doors couldn't take this. They were old, and it was only a matter of time. Very little time.

The doors fell and armoured Orcs stormed through. A bow was no longer any use to me now. I swiftly resheathed it at my back, and drew my most trusted weapon. I cut down the first orc I met and slipped smoothly into auto, using every move and trick I had. l threw myself into the fight, my blade spinning in my hands from one orc to another, my coat's skirt swirling about in a blaze of midnight, my hair flying gold.

I was disturbed by the roar as a cave troll thundered in, chained to an orc but uncontrollable nonethless.

I growled to myself. I couldn't take on the troll myself, so I had to concentrate on the orcs. But I had to keep out of the troll's way. Somehow.

I attacked again, targetting orcs, ducking arrows, dodging troll swings. It suddenly gave a deafening cry and I swung around to see it aim a swing at Legolas.

I screamed out, I couldn't help myself. "Legolas!"

The troll's chain became wrapped around a pillar and Legolas lightly leapt upon it, running along the chain to the troll's shoulders. He aimed and shot the troll in the back of it's round head and leapt back down as the troll cringes and stumbled.

Legolas nodded encouragingly at me, drew an arrow and restrung. He was alright. I turned back to my targets.

"Ugh… uh!"

I turned again at the new unfamiliar sound.

Frodo was hit. He was down...

No...

I turned and whipped around, to see the troll, Pippin on his hand. I ducked underneath the troll and slashed each leg with my blade.

"Ríel, asca!" Legolas shouted, and I rolled out as the troll shuddered. _Ríel, hurry!_

I leapt up as the troll shuddered an Pippin took the advantage of my distraction to stab it's head. The troll reared back with a roar and Legolas aimed. His arrow thudded dully into the roof odf the troll's mouth. The troll fumbled then swayed forwards.

"Legolas!" I shouted, and grabbed his arm. I yanked him backwards just as the troll fell forward with a shudder.

Legolas turned to me sharply. "Lle awra?" Are you hurt?

I shook my head. "Lao. Lle?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Oh no!" Aragorn muttered, and we both turned to see the others gathering to Frodo's still form.

I stared in shock. He'd be alright. Wouldn't he? He'd survived a Ringwraith, hadn't he?

Aragorn rolled him over and there was a groan, as the halfling gasped for breath.

"He's alive!" Sam gasped.

I half fell against Legolas in relief and he hugged me close.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo insisted.

Arnuríel raised my eyebrows. "Impossible!"

"You should be dead!" Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf murmured.

Frodo looked down and pulled open his shirt to reveal a glimmering white and silver tunic.

I gasped in wonder.

"Mithril!" Gimli gaped. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Suddenly there were more drums and shouts echoing through Moria. We weren't finished yet.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf commanded.


	7. No Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

- 'My Immortal', Evanescence

* * *

We ran.

It was all we could do now. I could hear, could sense orcs gathering around us, appearing like spiders from nowhere from anywhere. And then we were surrounded.

I skidded to a halt and drew my blades warningly, turning to form a protective circle around the hobbits as the orcs encircled us.

This couldn't be it... Not yet.

"Ríel, amin mela lle," Legolas murmured nearby, his voice determind but soft. _Ríel, I love you._

I turned my eyes to him, wary of taking them off the orcs. "Lle uma quena ta!"_ Do not speak it!_

We couldn't give up.

But we didn't have to... Without warning the orcs began to suddenly disperse, their jeers quietening as they fled back into invisibility. I frowned. Something had disturbed them. Pebbles had caused a sea monster to emerge, had the orcs in turn awoken something?

I was answered by a glow, greater than Gandalf's, fiery red, impossibly illuminating half the hall. There was a rumbling roar. Something had awoken. The Fellowship runs out the chamber into a hall of pillars.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir muttered, voicing all our thoughts at once.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf replied, as another rumble was heard. I shuddered. I had heard of the creature and was aware of the tales.

"This foe is beyond any of you…" Gandalf said. "Run!"

Running again. If we had had any chance fighting the orcs, I was certain we had lost all hope here. We raced through a small doorway into a giant empty cavern, with thin weaving staircases snaking their way downwards.

"Quickly!" Gandalf commanded.

I began down the steps but halted as there was a commotion ahead. Legolas was clinging to Boromir as stone crashed away in front of them.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried.

"Lead them on, Aragorn!" Gandalf told him. "The bridge is near! Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

"Aragorn, we need you," I added earnestly, shouting above the noise as the Balrog roared again. He nodded and we pressed on swiftly, jumping gaps, skirting missing bricks.

Until we came to a gap that looked no easy feat.

Legolas leapt, and for a brief moment my heart was in my mouth, but landed on the other side safely as I knew he would. But more of the foundations were crumbling.

"Gandalf," Legolas called and the wizard followed next.

My instincts suddenly told me to duck as an arrow whistled past my ear. I caught Legolas' eye as I swung sideways and he reacted instantly, stringing his bow and catching the far off orc easily.

"Boromir, go!" I commanded the mortal and he turned.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted, grabbing up both haflings and leaping with them to temporary safety. More arrows followed them over as Legolas restrung.

"Sam!" Aragorn commanded, and he threw the halfling into Boromir's arms. It was just Aragorn, Frodo, Gimli and I.

"Ríel, asca!" Legolas called._ Ríel, hurry! _I nodded and made the jump easily, but Legolas' reassuring arm still caught me and pulled me further down the steps.

I dropped a few steps more, clearing space for the others and drew my own bow. It was an irritance wasting precious arrows here, but the orcs could make a lucky hit.

I heard more crumbling as I shot down a third orc, and looked up in horror. Even an elf would be hard pressed to make the gap now. And Frodo and Aragorn were no immortals.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo, and the stairs began to shudder. They were still going to jump!

I reached forward and pulled Pippin down towards me. Aragorn was going to need a lot of space.

"Hang on! Lean forward!"

"Come on!" Legolas bellowed as I bit my lip.

As the man and the halfling shifted their weight and the stairway toppled forwards, both somehow leapt to safety!

"Come on," I encouraged Pippin, and I pulled him after me, leading the way down the stairs until we reached the edge of the bridge. I slowed and looked back to check the Fellowship.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded behind me. I swallowed and ran. The bridge was thin and unsteady, I made no thought but let instinct guide me straight across it.

I slowed as I reached the end... Safe...

I turned and pulled Pippin off, then Sam. We were alright.

I looked back as Aragorn passed me, and froze. Gandalf had stopped in the centre of the bridge, turned, was facing a great horned black demon creature. My eyes widened at this new horror as I felt Legolas' hand on my shoulder.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf roared. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog struck down on Gandalf with a great blade; I half screamed as Gandalf parried it and the Balrog's sword broke upon the staff.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf growled. The Balrog took a step onto the bridge, brandishing a flaming whip. Gandalf raised his sword and staff together into the air as one.

"You — shall not — pass!"

I stared as Gandalf smashed his staff into the bridge in a flash of the same blue light as Frodo's sword. The bridge cracked and collapsed under the wizard's spell and the Balrog fell away into nothingness with a roar of defeat.

I watched with relief as Gandalf turnd to us, exhausted but safe. I let my breath out in a rush...

Until a golden whip tip lashed up from the depths and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle! He fell back, clinging to the edge of the stone.

"No, no!" Boromir bellowed.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

Gandalf was breathing hard. "Fly, you fools!"

And he let go...

I couldn't help the scream that ripped from my mouth as Gandalf fell like a shot down eagle, arms spread, into the chasm. Legolas' restraining hand on my shoulder strengthened as he pulled me back, up a flight of stairs to safety.

That should have been me... I wasn't important to this mission, Gandalf...

Gandalf.


	8. Home

_No shadow fall across this land,_

_Before the wind and fire I stand,_

_And you my child will know no harm,_

_Enfolded in my arms,_

_Lothlórien!_

- 'Lothlorien', Lord of the Rings cast

* * *

_1 February 3019_

I staggered out into the open air and half of me felt such relief. Air, open clear air, wispering breezes, wondering trees. Here was the life I needed.

But as I fell across the rocks to stare blindly across the landscape, I felt I hardly could breathe. We had lost Gandalf... the greatest wizard of the time. The Fellowship needed him, they would be lost without his guidance. I could go no further than Lorien; from there the Fellowship was broken to eight.

I should have been the one to fall...

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn commanded.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued roughly.

I swallowed hard. There was no safety here. "We haven't got a moment."

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn agreed. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Boromir was glowerng. Why could he not understand the urgency? I turned to him angrily. "The woods are still half a days walk, we have to reach them before sunset. Or Gandalf's work will have been in vain!"

As we reached the fringe of the outer trees and ducked under them, I felt a wave of relief and safety wash over me despite my sorrow. I led the Fellowship now, with confidence. These were my woods and I knew them. Orcs might range into the woods but not far and there would be constant patrols. We would be safe.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" I heard Gimli mutter from behind. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell… and are never seen again."

"Be mindful of your words Gimli," I murmured, turning to him with a small smile.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli grunted back. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! Oh…"

I glanced up as bows encircled us. I heard Legolas' own bow notched.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," came a familiar voice.

"Yet, I am sure you would not dare do such a thing to a guest, Captain," I replied, turning to face Haldir. Haldir's eyes widened.

"My lady," he said, bowing his head.

"Haldir," I greeted in return with a smile. Then my smile faded. "There is little time, we must leave."

Haldir nodded. "Tula." _Come_.

I beckoned to Aragorn and followed Haldir through the trees, until we reached a hidden ladder beside one of them. One of the many watch stations. Haldir climbed agilely up and I followed.

Once we were all assembled upon the platform, Haldir turned to us.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," he greeted. _Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil._

Legolas nodded in return. "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." _Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien._

Haldir glanced at Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us._

"Haldir," Aragorn replied.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli gruned. "Speak words we can also understand!"

"We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir replied, casting an eye over the dwarf.

"Haldir..." I warned lightly, I knew Gimli's temper.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli replied. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" _I spit upon your grave!_

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn hissed, grabbing him roughly by the tunic.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir told Frodo, then looked at Aragorn. "You can go no further. Arwen nîn." _My lady. _He turned from me and strode towards the edge of the platform.

My eyes widened. I saw the haflings looking worried and uncomfortabe.

"Haldir!" I called. Haldir turned and I strode towards him, Aragorn and Legolas at my heels.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn," Aragorn said earnestly. "Andelu i ven!" _We need your protection. The road is fell!_

"Arwen Arnuríel tuluva Lorien, nan' i Naugrim egor i Korma. Kellie sii'" Haldir insisted. _Lady Arnuríel will come to Lorien, but not the Dwarf or the Ring. You will go now._

"Merin le telim," Aragorn requested._ I wish we may come with you._

"Amin n'lavta." _I don't allow it._

"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" Aragorn begged roughly. _Please, understand, we need your support!_

I saw Legolas turn and look at Frodo, who looked away uncomfortably. Legolas looked back at me and I bit my lip. I had promised sanctuary in my home, and now they were turned away.

"Andelu i ven," Aragorn stressed. _The road is very dangerous._

"Haldir, amin elee i ven" I said firmly. "N'autron tanya pâd. Caelron san i celon." _Haldir, I saw the road. They cannot go that way. They have to take the river. _

"Llye tula o Elrond," Legolas insisted._ We come from Elrond._

"Arwen nîn-," Haldir began. _My lady-_

"Lao, Haldir, ron tuluva Lorien. Ae Nanethamin ar' Adamin quenron, amin nuava caredamin. Estelio nîn, henio." _No, Haldir, they shall come to Lorien. lf my mother and father ask, it will be my doing. Trust me, please._

Haldir sighed, looking unhappy. He served my parents not me, but he could not ignore my command. And he was my friend. He nodded slowly to me and passed us to go to the haflings.

"You will follow me."

We were led through the trees in a single file line, guards at both ends. Haldir led us, I behind him. I knew my way as well as any elf, better. I felt at home again, more so than I had even at Rivendell.

As we came to the fringe of the encircling Golden Wood, Haldir stopped. I halted beside him and looked out with a smile over my home.

"Caras Galadhon…" Haldir announced to the Fellowship. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"And it is here that I must leave you," I added, and gave a long but sharp whistle. I felt Legolas' hand brush mine.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Pippin asked hesitantly, looking worried. I laughed.

"Not entirely, Pippin," I assured him. "I must go ahead to meet with the Lord and Lady. It is important that I speak with them."

I felt the hoofbeats before I heard them, the steady thud beneath my feet. I glanced around in delight to see the familiar stallion galloping towards us, up the hill.

"Alrohar," I laughed, greeting my old friend in delight. Alrohar snorted gently, nosing me in greeting. "Lle ume quel..." _You did well..._

I leapt swiftly astride the stallion and Alrohar pranced on his hooves in anticipation.

"Haldir will lead you safely to Caras Galadhon," I told the Fellowship. "I will meet you there."

I exchanged a last nod with Legolas and nudged Alrohar's flanks lightly. He was like a coiled spring, and at my touch, leapt away. After so long walking, the gallop across the open golden meadow felt welcome and comforting. I was home.

* * *

I ran up the steps to my parents, after riding through Lorien to the welcomes of my people. My mother turned to meet me as I bowed my head.

"Naneth," I greeted formally. Mother.

"Arnuríel," she smiled, gliding to greet me, kissing my forehead gently. "Your part brother sent us word of your return. You have brought the Fellowship safely to us. Well done."

"Not quite," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

I looked around to see my father approaching.

"We lost one in the Mines of Moria," I told them with regret. "But it is for them to tell you. Not I. Haldir met us at the outer rim, he brings them now."

"Then we will be ready," Galadriel nodded. "But your journey has ended. Go, change your clothes, and return here."

I nodded and turned away.

"Arnuríel," my mother stopped me. I turned to her. "I am proud. Lle ume quel." _You did well._

I smiled and went to my chambers to change.

I made my way back to my parents' chambers, when a guard stopped me.

"Haldir is almost here," he told me and I nodded.

"Hannon le," I replied and ascended the steps to my parents. I now matched them truly as a Lorien elf. I was clean, my long blonde hair about my shoulders under my silver crown. I wore a long white gown, adorned with silver and the sweeping sleeves. Elegant, regal.

"They are here," I told my mother who nodded, and in the same moment we heard the Fellowship arrive in the chamber below.

"Stay here," my father cautioned me and I nodded as they descended the stairs, hand in hand, Lord and Lady.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," I heard my father say and I came to the top of the stair, though still hidden, to listen. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

I swallowed, wondering if I should have explained the situation further. No... I was not one of the Fellowship, my travels with them were done, their purpose complete.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," my mother surmised. "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," came Legolas' voice. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel replied. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," my mother added. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true."

"But we've lost Gandalf," Pippin's voice muttered. "And Arnuríel has left us." I smiled sadly at the regret in his voice. I had come to like the friendly if clumsy halfling more than I had realised.

"Arnuríel was never of the Fellowship," my mother told him. "And no, she will no longer continue her journey with you. Although I think she wishes she could, do you not, Arnuríel?"

I swallowed. It was a summoning, I knew my mother well enough for that. I stepped down the stairs, the Fellowship finally in my sight. They were all there, but for Gandalf, lined up. Aragorn and Legolas alone seemed unperturbed by my parent's effect, at ease in our halls.

"Perhaps," I replied, as I passed my mother on the stairs. Galadriel nodded at me as I descended further, coming to rest on the bottom step, just beside Haldir. I shot the haflings a warm smile, although it didn't seem to ease their surprise or wariness. I knew how different I must look, compared to the ranger that they had travelled with, even to the elf lady from Rivendell. For it was at Lorien alone that Lorien elves truly shone, and in my white gown and crown I was naught but a Lorien elf. I felt separated from my friends, but Legolas returned my smile with the one I was so familiar and in love with, and I felt better. It was like this that he had first truly seen and known me.

"Arnuríel?" Pippin murmured.

"I believe you are familiar with our daughter, the Lady Arnuríel of Lothlorien?" Celeborn commented.

"Daughter?" Gimli grunted, brought sharply out of his reverie. His uncomfort appeared to increase as he recalled his open warnings of my mother when we entered my realm. It seemed he and Boromir had both forgotten Elrond's introduction of me at Rivendell.

"Yes," I replied. "Although what you said, Gimli, is no different to what I have heard before. And there was truth in your words."

I smiled sweetly up at my mother, who raised her eyebrows at me but smiled back in amusement.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled," she bade them. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."


	9. I Love You Again

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore_

_Don't forget what you're leaving me for_

_Don't forget when you're missing me so_

_Love must never hold, never hold tight, but let go_

- 'Send Me A Song', Celtic Woman

* * *

_13 February 3019_

I leaned my arms on the little bridge that crossed the river, and gazed into the glowing night. I loved this serene place, a scret haven Celebrían and I had found as elflings. Where Legolas had first told me he loved me. I could hear the faint song far off, Gandalf's on going laments.

Suddenly a new noise caught my senses and I started slightly. Legolas quietly stepped from the trees and joined me on the bridge. I smiled peacefully before looking out again across the river.

"I remember when I was last stood here," Legolas murmured and I laughed.

"I hope so!" I replied. My fingers rose to brush the pendant necklace that Legolas had given me the same night.

"You'd just saved my life and Celebrían bullied me, how could I forget!" Legolas argued.

"Not that you complained," I said. It was true. I'd found Legolas alone, unconcious and bleeding on the plains outside Lorien so I had brought him back and somehow nursed him to health with Celebrían. Celebrían had then pushed Legolas to tell me of his feelings. I smiled at the memories... It had not been the first time we had met. That had been as little elflings, a meeting neither of us really remembered. We met again later, when Thranduil brought Legolas and a convoy from Mirkwood to make another attempt at a peace treaty. Then again, when Legolas came without Thranduil. The third, I found him alone.

"Can I ask you something?" Legolas asked, and I looked at him, cocking my head.

"Of course."

"Amin estela tanya lle beriuva sinome," Legolas began slowly. "Tanya naa in amin merna ten' lle; sinta lle naa beria a lle valina. Egor manka amin coiaya tri sana-"_ I hope that you will be protected here. That is all I want for you; to know you are protected and you are happy. But if I live through this-_

I stared. "Legolas, lle n'quena ta!" Legolas, do not speak it!

Legolas took my hand, earnestly continuing. "Manka amin doaya... Lle vedaya amin?"_ If I do... will you marry me?_

My breath caught sharply in my throat.

"Mani?" I whispered. _What?_

"Amin n'sinta mankoi lye uume uma ta," Legolas explained. "Amin intya amin sinte lle mele amin a tanya nae quel. Amin n'sinta. Egor amin mele lle a amin n'merna gurtha sinta lle n'ne amin."_ I do not know we did not do it. I guess I knew you loved me and that was fine. I don't know. But I love you and I don't want to die knowing you were not mine._

I touched my palm against Legolas' pale cheek, trying hard to suppress my smiles. I knew I was utterly failing. "Amin nae lle, amin naa lle a amin nuava lle ullúme. Egor mae; amin vedaya lle!" _I was yours, I am yours and I will be yours forever. But yes; I will marry you!_

A smile spread across Legolas' beautiful face and he leant down and kissed me gently. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this but once. And it had been in this place with this man. The only place, the only man.

* * *

_16 February 3019_

"What did he see?" I asked, as my mother and I made our way through the trees towards the riverbank. Again we were dressed similarly, white cloaks over our gowns, hoods half hiding our crowns.

"He saw his home overturned, captained by orcs, his friends prisoners," Galadriel replied slowly. "And he offered me the ring."

"Of course he did," I murmured. "Was he not frightened by the visions?"

"He is not mortal if he was not," my mother replied. "I think this knowledge will push him further."

"Let us hope so," I nodded. We were in sight of the river bank, elves preparing the boats, the Fellowship waiting awkwardly.

"And what of you?" Galadriel asked, turning to me.

I cocked my head in confusion.

"You have finally found what your sister had," she smiled and turned her head. I followed her gaze to Legolas, and also smiled. I couldn't help it.

"I always had it," I disagreed. "I just never had the true union your or Celebrían wanted for me."

"Ro beriuva," Galadriel told me gently. _He will be protected. _"He loves you and you him. I am happy for you both."

"Hannon le," I murmured back and Galadriel nodded before heading for the bank. I followed contentedly.

The Fellowship stood together as we approached; the Lord of Lorien, the Lady of light and the royal daughter.

My father signalled for elves to approach and each of the Fellowship was cloaked in a fine silver green cloak of Lorien fingerwork, clasped with the ornate leaf brooch. I touched my own silver leaf in familiarity.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn announced. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Then my mother stepped forward with her gifts. She went first to Legolas who caught my eye and smiled.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," my mother said, passing him a beautifully worked bow, similar to my own. Legolas took it in wonder, testing the pull, the strength.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin," Galadriel continued to Merry and Pippin. "They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage. And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

Sam took the silver coil thankfully. "Thank you, my lady." He glanced sideways at Merry and Pippin, before turning back to Galadriel. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Gimli was next.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing," Gimli grunted, his eyes downast. Then he looked up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

My mother laughed and met my eye with a smile. Gimli muttered and turned away, then looked back.

"Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

"Ask it, Gimli," I bade, smiling. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Legolas waiting patiently at my shoulder. I left Gimli in his embarrasment and followed Legolas just into the shaded fringe of the trees.

"You will be safe here," Legolas began, and I nodded.

"I'm just scared about you," I replied honestly.

"Don't be scared," Legolas told me firmly. "I'll be fine."

I sighed. "Vesta?" _Promise_.

Legolas smiled, and bent his head to press his brow against mine. "Vesta." _Promise_.

"Amin mela lle," I murmured softly_. I love you_.

"A amin mela lle."_ And I love you_. He kissed me gently, his touch lingering and passionate. The embers after the fire. Then he drew away and glanced up. "I must go."

I had moments with him. "Be careful," I told him earnestly. He nodded sincerely. I swallowed. I could not avoid this. Goodbye with Legolas always felt painful, but this was so much worse. "Namaarie." _Farewell_.

"Namaarie melamin," Legolas echoed, pressing a last kiss to my lips. _Farewell, my love._

Then he led the way back to the bank to complete the preparations.

I followed quietly, standing beside my mother.

"Where is father?" I asked, noticing he was not there.

"With Elessar," she replied.

"Have you given Frodo his gift?"

"Yes. Earendil's light will guard him."

At that moment Aragorn emerged from the trees and my mother crossed to him. They spoke quietly, and I watched as Legolas leapt lightly into a boat behind Gimli.

Finally, the Fellowship were all aboard boats and they pushed off from the shore. I watched them sail down river with a heavy heart. I prayed to Earendil, to the Valar, that they would be safe. That he would be safe.

He cast a last look back at me and I smiled. He would be safe...

* * *

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Aranel Mereneth, who has given me the best reviews I've ever received on FF (long, helpful, suggestive & generally lovely!) and gave me the idea for Legolas to propose. He originally never did! Thank you Aranel!**


	10. Vision

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

- 'Haunted', Taylor Swift

* * *

_23 February 3019_

I was atop a hill, in the shelter of some out of place stone slabs, trees surrounding me on all sides. Aragorn and Frodo were in front of me. Ignoring me.

The orcs were closing in. I could hear them. Sense them. Feel the tremble in the ground beneath my feet as they thundered towards us. Towards Aragorn, Frodo. Towards the Ring. They had to run, they had to get out of here! Before it was too late!

This wasn't safe, they weren't safe! Why weren't they leaving! I tried to cry out but there was no sound. No!

Aragorn drew his sword, as the first orcs came into view. Why wasn't I helping them? I didn't know... They were here. Too late. Too late...

Legolas!

I span around to see him leap into view, his bow strung, firing at will. No, he had to leave, get out. I tried to call to him again. Legolas!

Legolas!

* * *

"Legolas!"

I sat up sharply, suddenly aware of the scream ripping from my throat. My bedcovers were thrown about, I was shaking, panting, sweating as I stared wildly around my room. It was just a dream, I was safe.

But Legolas wasn't. That had been more than a dream, that had felt real. And I could still sense it now. The Fellowship was in danger.

Without another pause, I grabbed a robe from nearby and fled my room. Pulling my robe on over my nightgown as I ran, I headed straight for my parents' chambers. My mother would know. She always knew...

I was not surprised to find my mother awake as I forced myself into their chamber. My mother turned to me slowly as I strode to her.

"Did you see it?" I asked.

Galadriel needed no explanation as to what I referred to. She knew. "Yes, I have seen the attack upon the Fellowship."

"Why didn't you warn me!" I cried.

"Warning you would have made no difference," she replied.

"So it has happened?" I asked in horror. "Or was it a vision of the future?"

"I cannot know," Galadriel said slowly.

"Why didn't you stop them leaving?" I asked, I needed answers, they needed help!

"I saw this after the Fellowship departed Lothlorien, not two days ago," my mother told me.

"The Fellowship is out of our lands now," my father added, appearing from nowhere as he so often did. "Their fate is in their own hands."

"No," I shook my head wildly. "The Fellowship is always a part of us all, whether we choose it or not! We have to send reinforcements! At least to check they are safe!"

"No," Celeborn disagreed. "We cannot spare soldiers now, we must protect our own borders."

I swallowed. "Then I will go alone."

"Ríel, I forbid it!" my father said sharply, striding forwards.

"I will go, whether you forbid it or not," I told him and I registered the shocked surprise and hurt in his eyes. Celebrían had been the healer of us, I the warrior, but I had always been the obediant one. Celebrían had been always less inclined to follow our father's commands. I could see it pained my father for me to disobey him so suddenly, but I could not abandon them. I turned on my heel and strode from their chambers to ready myself. I would waste no time.

* * *

I led Alrohar to Caras Galadhon's borders and halted him, to cast a last eye over my light supplies. A small saddle bag held a few pieces of lembas and a water skin, while my bow and arrows were stored at my saddle. I kept my sword at my back. I was travelling light, left behind my navy ranging coat for more appropriate attire; short blue tunic and boots, with an dusky blue cloak and silver breastplate. My hair was loose of its ponytail, tied traditionally; long with braids.

Alrohar pranced excitedly, aware of an underlying adventure.

"Arnuríel?"

I turned to find my parents watching quietly. So different to the last time I left Lorien. The formality as the people watched the Lady ride out, an ambassador and ranger.

Now I left, a warrior, alone and hopeful.

"Lle sinta llye mela lle," my father told me. You know we love you. My gaze softened as I nodded.

"Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín," my mother bade me and came forward to kiss my forehead. _May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life._

"Hannon le," I replied gently. Thank you. I swung myself up into the saddle and again checked my bow and arrows.

"Quel marth," my father added and I took up my reigns. "Tira ten' rashwe." _Good luck. Be careful._

"Namaarie, iel nîn," my mother finished and I smiled. _We love you. Farewell, my daughter._

"Namaarie naneth, ada," I replied. _Farewell mother, father._

My parents gave a last nod and I nudged Alrohar away. He trotted out of the city, and took up a canter through the woods.

I hoped we would reach them before it was too late...

* * *

**If anyone is interested in seeing what Arnuriel's outfits look like, you can find my sketches for them on my Deviantart page (link on my profile).**

**Neia x**


	11. Journey Ended

_You will find_

_That the world has changed forever_

_The trees are now turning from green to gold_

_And the sun is now fading_

_I wish I could hold you closer_

- 'Arwen's Song', Liv Tyler

* * *

_21 February 3019_

I cantered Alrohar through the trees, upstream, riding hard. As I had been for three days. We had followed the river from Lorien, skirting away in some parts, but always finding it again.

As we came to a stretch of open beach, something caught my eye and I pulled Alrohar up sharply. The stallion half reared and tossed his head irritably at the abrupt halt, and I patted his neck reassuringly as I vaulted to the ground.

"Esta sinome, Alrohar," I told him, dropping the reigns. _Rest here, Alrohar._ Alrohar shook his mane and headed to the water's edge to drink.

I left him to it, turning to examine what had caught my eye. A lone boat beached a few yards away. There was no mistaking it. It was one of my own peoples', one we had given the Fellowship.

"So they were here..." I murmured. But where were the other two? And the Fellowship themselves?

Then another boat drew my attention; beached also, but on the opposite Eastern shore. The path to Mordor.

I stood and thought. Not all of them had gone to Mordor, four at most could fit in one boat. So Frodo had gone East. But with how many, and so where were the others. If Frodo had gone, then the orcs had already attacked.

So who was even alive?

I moved up the beach a little, to the fringe of the trees. The remains of supplies were left. Abandoned?

Nearby, I finally found tracks. I recognised the light foot of an elf. Legolas. Bending down, I touched the remains. So he was alive?

There, the heavy set boot of a dwarf, Gimli. And another set of prints, a man. Boromir or Aragorn. The three tracks led through the trees, away from the river. Something told me it would be Aragorn, but there was no evidence to suggest it.

And there was still no sign of the other Gondorian, nor of three hobbits.

I sighed, and stood tall again. I could not follow Frodo. That was not my path. But I could follow these tracks, ensure Legolas and Gimli were safe.

"Alrohar!"

The stallion cantered across and I swung back up. Turning him to the trees, I urged him forwards. "Noro lim!" _Ride on!_

I did not know where I was headed, nor did I know what awaited me. But I would find out.

* * *

So ends the royalmaiden's journey, but the royalmaiden's quest has yet to begin.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this, and that you continue to follow Arnuríel's story which I want to start posting tomorrow!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or alerted!**

**Neia x**


End file.
